gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Showtime
Showtime is the second episode of Glee: The Future of Us in season one. It was written by Freak For Finchel. The episode featured the New Directions' Invitationals. Plot Summary : You can read '''Showtime' here. The episode starts with Aaron Shapiro and Daisy Draper making out in Daisy's office. It is revealed that they've been in a secret relationship for a while now. They try to act inconspicuous when Allegra Applebaum shows up, failing miserably. Aaron makes a quick escape, and Allegra talks to Daisy about her attraction to Caleb Tenbrooke - although she originally intended to keep her crush anonymous, it is obvious to Daisy who Allegra is talking about. Daisy advises her to back off, because either Caleb will rebuff her and break her heart, or he'll cheat on Margie Bonner with her and, odds are, do the same to Allegra. Allegra then heads off to glee club. Elena Baker and Shawn Levine are in the quad, immersed in a game of Truth or Dare. Elena asks Shawn what her sexual orientation is and Shawn admits to being a lesbian. She says that will she is proud of her sexuality she doesn't want to shove it down anyone's throats. Allegra shows up and tells them to get to glee. Tyler Beatty auditions for New Directions and is a hit. Beth Corcoran announces that the New Directions will be having their Invitationals that Saturday and that they need a group number to perform. Allegra proposes she sing ''I'm Not That Girl from Wicked, ''a thinly veiled reference towards her feelings for Caleb, but Beth says they have to perform together. Robin Sylvester tells Margie and DJ Matlin that they need to sabotage Invitationals if they want to stay on the Cheerio's. Meanwhile, New Directions decides on singing ''Some Nights and Beth awards Rowan Puckerman the solo for coming up with the idea. Allegra is very bitter and, after encouragement from Margie and DJ, gives Beth a piece of her mind. Beth bans Allegra from singing at Invitationals, and Margie and DJ watch on with pride. On the day of Invitationals, Margie and DJ sabotage the event further by giving wrong information to Shawn, Elena, Teagan Winthrop and Harlow McWinters. With Beth, Josh Norton, Daisy, Aaron and a full house looking on, New Directions performance is a complete and utter flop. The wrong music plays, lights fall and the students argue. It is topped off when Rowan appears, saying Margie and DJ locked her in a closet so she couldn't sing. Beth calls the performance short and rushes back stage. While Caleb refuses to believe that Margie would try to sabotage ND, Allegra proclaims that she is just a stupid Cheerio and doesn't care about any of them. Caleb is hurt by this and mumbles that he is going for a walk. Allegra feels guilty. That Monday, Caleb confronts Margie at her locker, asking her if she really did those things. When Margie tries to explain she just wanted to secure her spot on the Cheerio's, Caleb calls her "unbelievable" and storms off, leaving Margie alone. Josh finds Beth sitting out by the library. She blames herself for New Directions' failure, calling herself a screw up. Josh tells her she isn't and for a moment it looks like they are going to kiss, but Beth just walks away. Songs Cast Main Cast *'Kaley Cuoco' as Beth Corcoran *'Megan Hilty' as Robin Sylvester *'Aaron Tveit' as Ben Poole *'Samantha Barks' as Elena Baker *'Logan Lerman '''as Harlow McWinters *'Emily Tennant as Rowan Puckerman *'Baptiste Giabiconi '''as Tommy Morelli *'Colton Haynes as Caleb Tenbrooke *'Dylan O'Brien' as DJ Matlin *'Barbara Palvin' as Teagan Winthrop *'Astrid Berges-Frisbey '''as Allegra Applebaum *'Candice Accola as Margie Bonner *'''Shay Mitchell as Shawn Levine *'Francisco Lachowski '''as Tyler Beatty Recurring *'Simon Helberg 'as Aaron Shapiro *'Melissa Rauch 'as Daisy Draper *'Johnny Galecki 'as Josh Norton Song Covers GITP.png IMTG.png SN.png Trivia *The second episode in the first season of both ''Glee and Glee: The Future of Us starts with "show", Showmance and Showtime. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season one episodes